The Light of my Father
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Right before Amara can attack her brother, make him suffer as she has suffered, someone unexpected jumps in at the last moment, taking the brunt of her attack and offer one of their own in return. Chuck has had enough of bending to his sisters whims, she has gone too far this time, destroying and devouring his children. He's standing up now, and he is fighting back.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got to thinking, what would have happened had Amara never had the chance to get to Chuck, had someone jumped in at the last moment to save him.**

 **In this AU I created; Lucifer jumps in at the last minute to save his Father in a last ditch effort to fight back and redeem himself. Chuck decides enough is enough and finally stands up to his sister; she has taken more then he is willing to give for her and now he's wanting it all back. She has destroyed his creations, his children, and he has had enough.**

 **Basically, Papa Chuck gets all parental and protective of his children, does not like her presumptions in devouring them, and puts his foot down.**

 **And Lucifer is a self-sacrificing, idiotic, troublesome little child when he really wants to be.**

* * *

 _"The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands in moments at times of challenge and controversy"_

 _Martin Luther King Jr_

* * *

It had been quick, almost effortless, for Amara to turn the tables on her brother and his so called army. She would destroy everything he had ever cherished and then she would destroy him, let him witness his own demise coming. The Winchesters could only watch in shock as she turned on Chuck, they were on the losing end here.

Castiel was down, possibly dead.

Lucifer was gone, they had seen her handle him effortlessly.

Crowley was somewhere most probably licking his own wounds.

They didn't have the comfort to find Rowena at the moment.

Amara raised her hand out at her brother, intending on starting the process herself. Chuck grimaced as he felt her power seep into him, tearing and ripping at everything that made him him, destroying his light and taking his life. It wasn't even the force she intended for him yet and it was already nerve numbing agony.

In the next moment everything happened much too fast.

She snarled at her brother, vowing to kill him, and thrust her power at him. Chuck new what she was bound to do from the moment the tables had turned, but even then, no one was really prepared for their death even when looking it right in the eyes.

There was a bright light, it flashed greatly right in front of his eyes, taking the brunt of her focus. He watched momentarily shocked as the form solidified for a moment illuminating a man within it wisps of light surrounding him swirling around his form racing to defend against the tendrils of darkness. Amara lost her focus for a mere moment at her own surprise.

"I killed you! I _destroyed_ you!"

The man was panting, and although they could not truly see it, he was undoubtedly hunched over on himself in what appeared to be agony. He was frozen to the spot, and Amara aimed to move around him, he moved with her blocking the path to his fallen comrade. She snarled in anger. He watched her with shining burning eyes, tracking her every movement. Proverbial hackles raised ready at any given time ready to jump at any given movement.

"You just won't _die_!"

They rushed at each other in the same moment, Amara vowing to get to her brother once finished with this one and Chuck trying to focus on his rescuer. They collided, darkness and light exploding around them, it was strong enough to blow the roof off the building; shook the grounds in Heaven and the foundations of Hell.

Angels looked down from above; one looked up from below.

The light was weakening fast, injured greatly, but it maintained its own. Grappling for the top, seeing a moment of weakness and seizing it. Chuck scrambled to his feet cautiously moving closer. Sam and Dean followed, thinking that with him at full power they were still safe and he didn't have the heart to tell them other wise.

The light was beginning to fade and Amara cackled in victory, seizing her moment and ramming her hand straight threw the middle. There was a long silence filled stretch of time, as the man within the light hunched over on himself in agony, screaming in silent pain as she smiled viciously and twisted her fist around. The man within the light fell when his knees gave way under him.

The room filled with screams; Heaven in outrage and Hell not much better. The cage where he was kept was cracking at his force; made to hold the second not the first, he shouts of rage filling out the holes left by those in Heaven.

She yanked her hand out, watching in glee as he fell forward, light glowing faintly around him, landing onto the floor underneath him silently. He remained, unmoving. Chuck watched him carefully for a long moment while Amara wiped her bloody hand on the front of her dress. He knelt trying to see if he would wake, and when he didn't, his face lit up in rage.

This was his universe. His world. His creation. His angels. His children. And she would not take them from him and him from them.

Sam and Dean shied back as the light that radiated from him began to take over the darkened room. Amara looked up in surprise at his reaction, underestimating him until the last moment. He advanced forward, pure white glowing light radiated from his being, his eyes glowing a bright white. He stepped carefully over the limp form on the floor not sparing them a single glance as he advanced on his sister.

She took steps back in her state, not liking how this was turning away from her advantage.

 _"You are wrong Sister. I am the beginning; and I am the end. I am all there will ever be. I **am**. You may fight me, you may harm me, do what you will with __**Me**_ _, but you will never harm my creations. My **Children**."_

She stumbled back as he advanced closer. Sam and Dean heard a slight groan from the glowing man, and another from Cas. Sam rushed to the mans side while Dean to the angels. The faint man tried to sit up, hissing in pain and falling forward once more. He startled, flinching at the contact of Sam's hands on his arm. The hunter had thought it would hurt touching the glowing man, it would be painful to the touch, but it was the contrary, it felt almost soothing.

He choose to ignore the flinch.

"Hey easy man, that was some trick you did there, take it easy!"

He groaned, laying back down and peered out at the angel across the room.

Dean slid to his knees next to his best friend, grabbing at him carefully.

"Hey hey hey Cas! Is it you man? Are you okay? Are you alone?"

Castiel coughed, rubbing a hand over his chest nodding his head and looking out around the room. Despite his condition he found himself looking towards the faintly glowing man as he fought to remain awake.

"Yes Dean, I am here, it is me. What has happened?"

Dean smiled, if the one could smile at a moment like this, "Don't know man, Amara killed Lucifer and then this weird glowing man showed up and kicked ass and now I think your Daddy is gonna kick her ass too."

Castiel shook his head, as if trying to clear some fog away from his mind.

"Are you okay man? He hurt you?"

"My mind is clouded at the moment, but it is quiet the contrary, he protected me since she captured us the first time..I remember his grace wrapping around me, numbing the pain, him running into the room I stayed in and diving over top of me.", He looked over at the glowing man fading on the floor before Sam, "He is not dead."

"What'd'ya mean? We saw him!"

"No, he is dying, he is that man you see, the one you say is glowing, he is fading."

Dean looked over at the man, watching as he curled up on himself in pain. Sam was trying to straighten him out but was having no such luck in any action he tried to take. He stared long and hard at him before turning back to Cas.

"That's Lucifer?"

"He always did shine with the light of our Father."

 _"I have allowed you to remain for the balance, I cannot live without you, my other half, you have seen me at my weakest, my most merciful, but never have you seen me at my most powerful, never seen my wrath."_

Amara was backed up against the cold metal wall, splayed out in fear of her brother. The one in her memories had always been a simpering coward, bending to her will whenever he could. But something within him had changed; with every pulse from the fading man on the floor his anger grew in stronger. He seemed to glow brighter.

 _"I will lock you away again where you will never get free, you will never see the light of my creation again, my last seal was meant to be broken but you have over stayed your welcome-"_

They were cut off by a harsh cough from the glowing man, he attempted to stand once again and Sam caught him as he fell, not knowing that the man he was holding was Lucifer. If possible, Chuck seemed to glow brighter and brighter, his anger like molten lava filling the room with heat. Lucifer groaned in discomfort.

 _"You have harmed my children too much for forgiveness to be given, return them, they are not yours, return my children; Ambriel, Jofiel, Nithael, Josiah, Cael, return to me,"_ Orbs of light fluttered from the Darkness as if tiny light bullets being removed from her person, she cried out in pain at every angel she ever devoured returned to their Father's side," _And the others, release them Amara, they are not yours to have; Akriel, Araqiel, Azriel, Bath Kol, Cerviel, Chayyliel, Domiel, Erathaol, Hasmal, Heman, come to me."_

Even more balls of light shot from the body of the Darkness, Castiel stilled at some of the names he recognized but had never actually met. The orbs circled in the air buzzing with an excited sort of energy. The flew, hovering around behind Chuck's shoulders looking like little balls of baby's hiding behind a parents shoulder.

One circled around his out stretched hand, and he paused, batting at it playfully, silently, encouraging it back with its many saved siblings. It buzzed happily, zapping at his finger tips as it floated around his arm coming to hover over his shoulder.

Now that he had nothing to loose, his children back to his keeping, he turned to face his sister with nothing more to lose.

She screamed as her own darkness betrayed her, his light adding into it enforcing it, swirling up around her. He was master of this universe, HIM, and she had crossed the line he set for her. The orbs swirled around in the air above his head, buzzing high in frequency, Sam and Dean had to cover their ears protectively.

 ** _"You have burdened my family for too long, tortured my children beyond my forgiveness, be gone, to the Ether, where you came and from where you will live out the rest of your eternal life."_**

She was gone with an echoing screech, never to return and never to die. The orbs chirped in excitement at freedom and happiness. The glow surrounding Chuck slowly dissolved, he turned smiling at the orbs, batting at them and wrapping the ones who hovered close enough into his palms, chuckling when they zapped and burned him softly in childish excitement, tossing them upwards to reach for another handful.

"Return home my beautiful children, you are free, return home to your brothers and sisters."

They all swirled upwards, into the setting sun, Lucifer choked on another breath and Chuck was reminded that his day was not over just yet. Sending one final look at his children heading back up to their home he ran across the room.

"You idiotic, self sacrificing, little _child_!"

There was no malice in his words as he slid to his knees next to Lucifer. He grabbed at his son, forcing Sam to sit back as he all but flipped the larger man over onto his back. Lucifer groaned at the sudden action, making to curl into himself but a hand to the chest, although gentle, kept him in place.

"If you wanted to _talk_ then use your words little boy!"

His hands were shaking as he pressed them into the wound inflicted by his sister. It tore into his very essence, he was _bleeding_ out.

Dean helped Castiel to his feet, the angel practically draped over he hunter's shoulder as they hobbled across the floor to stand above the fallen archangel, now in more ways then one. Chuck never spared them a look, too focused on the dying light on the ground before him, but his worry extended to the angel above him.

"Castiel, how do you feel?"

"I am fine...Father."

Chuck nodded, noting his discomfort to address later, they would need to have a much needed talk. Lucifer gasped suddenly, his eyes flying open, still glowing a bright hue. Chuck grasped at his flailing hand, pulling it back down.

"You're alright Son, I've got you, you're alright"

Lucifer chuckled, choking and coughing, "Knew you still cared"

Chuck frowned at his son, "I never _stopped_ caring, now stop struggling, I will not cause you harm, let me help you!"

The fallen angel nodded slowly, sucking in a painful breath and cringing. Chuck tried healing him, tried to seal the wound but no matter what he tried it wasn't working and Lucifer was growing paler and paler with every passing moment.

"Dammit! It's not working, why won't you just _heal_! We need to move him!"

* * *

Before anyone could utter a word other wise they had vanished from the warehouse and appeared safe and sound back in the bunker. Chuck and Lucifer were gone, but the flickering lights proved that they had yet to actually leave the bunker.

"What the hell?"

Dean's exclamation turned the other two in his direction quickly, he was staring down at himself, wearing pajamas he had not been wearing moments before. Sam turned to look at the large clock on the wall.

 **2:15**

With the bright light from Chuck and Lucifer, no one had noticed the changing in time, day turning to night. Chuck had apparently wanted them to rest, else he wouldn't have changed them into pajamas.

Who were they to argue with _God_?

There was a screech that was almost too high for their ears to perceive, shaking the light fixtures and causing a few short wattage ones to explode. Dean looked around in alarm, wondering if they were under attack again, Castiel looked up in sorrow.

"What was _that_?"

"Father is healing Lucifer."

The damage Amara must have done to him must have been much more extensive then they had first realized. Sam slumped down in one of the chairs, wiggling his toes in the warm fuzzy socks, never had he thought that he would ever be feeling some sort of sympathy for the man who had haunted his worst nightmares for the longest time.

Another echo rocked the bunker and he had to close his eyes.

He did feel bad.

* * *

Lucifer rolled as best as he could away from his father, panting in agony as the pain from his wounds healing overtook him.

Chuck sat back, his hands raised in the air.

"I know it hurts, _I know_ , but it has to be healed, just a bit more I promise."

He shook his head, cringing in pain, turning onto his side.

"No...no more...no more...I don't care..."

"Yes, but I do, come on, just a bit more."

Not that he left much of an opening for an option on the matter, twisting the archangel back around and holding him in place. Lucifer sucked in a breath as his Father placed his hand over the wound. Concentrating on the injury and the darkness still seeping within it his hand began to glow. Lucifer arched off the bed, screaming in anguish, true voice making the entire building shake.

Chuck pulled his hand back slowly, the dark tendrils seeping free following after. Lucifer's voice was going hoarse from the screaming, his face sweaty. Slowly but surely he pulled all the dark seeds from the wound, sealing the gaping wound slowly.

He fell back into the bed roughly, breathing heavily as he gasped.

Reaching for a cloth he dabbed at the angels forehead with it, wiping away the sweat. Lucifer was completely limp, mentally and physically exhausted.

"Shhhh, it's done, we're done, shhhh."

He was gentle as he pushed the angels hair back, "Why would you ever do something so _reckless_?"

"She was going to hurt you...couldn't let her do that...not to you...I'm expendable in comparison to you..."

He froze in mild surprise, noting that for his talk with Castiel as well, looking the angel in the eyes and not allowing him to break the contact.

"Don't you ever think that, ever, you are just as important to me as you other siblings. You never were and never will be expendable, you are my son, you are one of the most important things in my existence, you and all your siblings, don't you _ever_ let me hear you say that again, _ever_ , you are my _son_ , My star, My little star. And don't you ever do something so _stupid_ , so _frightening_ again! If I get any grays because of this I _will_ come for you and you _will_ know my wrath."

Lucifer nodded, taking the warning for what it was. He felt so much, lighter, knowing that his Father still cared for him. They stared at each other for a long time after that. Chuck sighed near silently, reaching for the blanket and tucking it up under his son's chin softly.

"Now, get some rest, you idiotic troublesome child of mine."

Lucifer nodded weakly, eyes half lidded already, and he definitely did not cuddle down into the pillows tiredly because he was the devil and he had a reputation to uphold.

"Hmmm...I'm sorry..."

Chuck turned in the door way, smiling out at the Archangel warmly.

"For what?"

"For helping your hair catch up with your age."

There was a quick bout of silence, "Watch yourself son, I would think you would know what happens when little children get cheeky with Father."

He chuckled as his son blushed, mumbling to himself under his breath and sinking into his pillows.

"Get some rest little one, you were always forgiven, always."

* * *

 _"We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us, when we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies."_

 _Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I may or may not do a second part, but as of now this is merely a oneshot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck walked down the hall silently on his way to the living room of the bunker. He rubbed a hand down his face, he had never wanted to lock his sister away again but even he had his limits and she had pushed them.

Do to him what you will but when you start to involve his children, all stops are pulled and that is too far in his opinion.

He would have to see to those he had freed from her once he was done here, he wouldn't be able to rest easy without doing so, and he needed his rest, facing his sister although on equal standing was no small feat.

Sam was stretched out in one of the chairs in the bunker's living room, his legs curled slightly at the knee, head resting back on the wall behind him with his eyes closed.

Dean was across from him, leaning over something at the table with a beer in hand. He should have known that Dean would be much harder to get to listen to his silent command. He looked up as he crested the room, stopping in the door way, Sam batted his eyes at him mid way to slumber before sighing and leaning back into his seat once more.

"Hey Chuck."

"Hi Dean, you should be resting."

The elder Winchester snorted as he took another swig of his beer, turning his attention back to the book of lore in front of him.

"You may be the Heavenly Father or whatever, but you ain't mine."

Before he could respond, Sam spoke up without even looking over to bitch face his brother which was amazing in its own right.

"Technically-"

"Shut up Sammy!"

Chuck crossed his arms over his chest as Dean fought the urge to make a comment despite the fact that he knew Sam was right. Technically he was everyone's Father. He was The Father, and there were times it felt good to be the one and only, but he digresses.

"Fine, fine, I'm going! Geesh!"

It was either the alcohol aiding his ready agreement or his lack of actual sleep, but he was giving up way too easy and there was no doubts that retribution for doing so would be swift and steady in the near coming days, hopefully he and the others would return to Heaven by then. Dean pushed himself up, took his beer with him, nodded at the man in the door way, making to head to his own room.

"I notice that Castiel is no longer out here, where is his room?"

Dean froze in the door way, turning to look at his brother over his shoulder. Despite that he already knew the answer he was somewhat disappointed that neither would tell him that he did not have a room in the bunker here despite everything his son had done for the two, that was simply not acceptable.

"He does have a room here, does he not?"

Sam sighed this time, Dean rubbing at the back of his neck in nervousness. The younger hunter pushed himself up, looking as though he were an innocent puppy in another life as he turned to face the being who had the power to wipe him from the tablet of existence, without so much as a single trace.

Least to say they were very careful with how they answered his question.

"He...Sort of...Not really...We..."

"Speak clearly Samuel."

It was that damned tone that he remembered hearing from his own dad as a young teenager when he knew he had done something wrong, gotten caught, and was being questioned to fess up to his wrong-doing.

"He usually uses the one next to mine, sometimes..."

Shifting to one foot, he raised an eyebrow, "He doesn't have a room here, does he?"

They exchanged looks again, "He never really asked to stay around before...So...We just thought..."

"You never offered, you mean?"

They nodded. He nodded too, having known this, anger clouding his face for a mere moment.

"After everything he has done for you, you can't even offer him a room? He _fell_ for you, or as close as he could as an angel cannot actually Fall without my judgement, but he was cut from his home, from his siblings, hunted by his older brothers, and you never thought of asking him if he merely wanted a _room_ to rest in?"

They looked at each other nervously, shaking their heads slowly as if waiting for him to react with some sort of violence, instead he sighed scrubbing a hand down his face again.

Though his voice was still firm, hardened, they sighed in near silent relief when he spoke, "Not cool guys, not cool at all, this does not make me happy, the room I better find him in is his, alright?"

Once again, who were they to deny God?

They were all to grateful to agree.

"Its the second one on the far right!"

Chuck nodded slowly, turning on his heel and bidding them both a good night.

* * *

He counted the doors once he got to the right hall just to be sure, knocking lightly on the door and pushing it open without waiting for a reply from the angel he sure hoped was inside.

Castiel looked up at the sudden movement, action at the door, and his eyes widened when Chuck stepped into the room closing the door behind him. He struggled to get to his feet, much more human then any angel should be in his opinion but he would fix that in the next moment. Chuck waved him down gently, making his way across to the bed sitting on the edge next to the Angel.

"Don't get up on my account, your still much too weak, take it easy Son."

The young angel nodded, sitting back in the pillows uncomfortably. Taking a moment in the silence that returned between them, Chuck looked around the room he had claimed as his sons, the one Castiel had claimed, and had to actually try his hardest not to frown at the lack of decor; personality and individuality.

"You should bring some things from your Room at home down here, giving this plain room some life."

"If my things still exist."

He looked over quickly, both eye brows raised. Castiel blushed at the sudden attention.

"Michael has been known to destroy the things of an angel whom has been cast from the ranks."

"Well that just won't do, there is little I can't fix, we will take a look later."

Castiel nodded, surprised at being treated in such a manner. Silence fell around them again for a shorter moment as the angel licked his lips and built his courage.

"I looked for you.."

"I know."

Castiel sat up in a burst of anger, his eyes flashing in a way that must have meant to be taken as a threat, "You knew? Then why hadn't you said anything! Why didn't you step in? Put a stop to them? Why did you remain hidden?"

"Cas-"

"No!"

He looked over at the sharp tone, refraining himself from scolding him for taking up such a tone towards him.

"I lost everything because of you! I fell! I was hunted by my brothers! Started a war! I was killed-"

"And I brought you back!"

"That does not make it alright! It should have never happened! Heaven is broken! Where were you when Lucifer killed Gabriel? When Lilith released him? When Purgatory was opened? When Raphael tried to take over Heaven? When Michael and Lucifer tried to destroy the _World_! We needed you!"

Chuck nodded again, "I know."

"You knew? And yet you did nothing! All of this...All of this _bloodshed_ is on your hands! You were a coward and yet we took the fall for it!"

"Mind who you are speaking to Fledgling."

He was in no mood to be reamed as such, he was lucky he had been given so many chances! After the stunts he had pulled! He had no right to speak to him in such a manner! Castiel frowned in anger but held his tongue, as he should.

"What of the Leviathan? Swallowing them and proclaiming yourself as the new God? The list of your deeds far exceeds mine, so watch your tone. Do you think that could I have intervened I wouldn't have? I could _not_ get involved Castiel, as much as I wish I could have! Do you think any parent would willingly sit back and watch as their children tear into each other, as they bleed and cry out, do you think that had I the ability I would not have taken you into my arms, held you until the tears subside? Michael and Lucifer, despite what they may think or say, were acting on a Loop Hole that I created in a bout of cockiness and thus I could not stop them."

Castiel cocked his head to the side and he had to admit, it was an endearing action.

"What?"

"Despite what Michael claims, that little thing known as Free Will is very much real. You see, when I created Adam and Eve, as much as I wanted them to do as I said to, it was not right, and thus, I created Free Will. The ability to choose, think, and act voluntarily. I cannot _force_ you to do anything, I tell you what you should do and how you perceive to act on my order is Free Will. When Michael choose to fight his brother Lucifer, to lock him away and throw away the key, to _kill_ him someday, was when he enacted his own Free Will. Why would I tell one son to kill the other? They are both my Sons! When Lucifer decided to return such aggression and fight his brother back, he was using his own Free Will. I could not stop them as it was a choice that they made beyond that of any external force. It's hard to explain in a way that makes sense to others, but it was not that I did not want to stop them Castiel, it was that I couldn't, not after they made their _choice._ "

The angel nodded, not quite getting it, but understanding enough to get what was being told to him.

"Now, lets talk about something else, shall we? First things first."

Chuck touched a few fingers to his forehead, passing Grace into his very being. Castiel took a deep breath at such a recharge. He shook his head to clear his vision and his father smiled at him.

"Why you would allow yourself to become so drained is beyond me! And why your elder brothers would allow such things is another talk with four other beings that we will be having in the near future, I can assure you that. Now, we can come to my next issue, what on my Earth were you thinking trying to take in your brother so that you two could go on some half cocked plan to fight your Aunt? Think very carefully on how you answer this question little one, as I have not had to punish any of you in long time but I do not think myself as being rusty."

Castiel licked his lips, "I thought it would be a way for me to atone for my wrong-doings, that I was expend-"

"Castiel, my son, you are young yet, of course you will make mistakes and do wrong, as you are a young angel yet. I would be more concerned if you did not make a few mistakes, as it is the mistakes that make you better, you learn from your wrong-doings. And if I hear any more of you say that you are expendable, well, I will gladly prove otherwise."

He smiled at the angel gently brushing a thumb over his cheek bone tenderly, "And do not think that just because you see yourself as being a big mighty Seraph now that I will not cosset you in my Glory throughout all of Heaven, cradling you against my chest as the babe you had once been, just as I would do the same for your Eldest Brother Michael, I would do it to you as well. None of you are expendable you are all my children my lovely beautiful children whom are loved by their Father more then they will ever know."

He took the young angel's face into his hands, forcing eye contact, and rubbed at his cheeks with his thumbs softly, "Castiel I have watched you since the day I gave you over to Gabriel and you were always one of my favorites one of my youngest. I have watched you and loved you since that day until now, never think I have not. You, my little angel of Thursday, have a heart so big it could hold enough love for all of my creations combined and I could not be more proud of you then I have ever been. You are growing and you are learning, but nothing you do will ever change the place you hold in my heart. And even if you cannot see me you are never alone. I am always with you, always by your side my little one."

Chuck pulled the angel close, holding him pressed to his shoulder. Castiel sat frozen for a long time, before slowly but surely arms began to wrap around him in return until the young angel was practically melted into his chest, sobbing his little angel heart out. All the years of pain and hurt washing away in the safety of his loving Father's arms. The soft words of love whispered in his ear as he cried only made him sob harder at the knowledge that even after all he had done that his Father still loved him. Still saw him as his son.

He smiled as he laid the sleeping exhausted angel back into his pillows softly. Castiel had cried himself to sleep against his shoulder. He took hold of the blankets and pulled them up to the angels chin gently, brushing his hair back lightly with a few fingers he watched his son sleep for a moment.

"That's it, allow yourself this rest, you have more then earned it.", He bent to press a tender kiss to his temple, "Father loves you little one."

Pushing himself up to his feet, he brushed a few fingers across the Seraphs cheek softly, smiling as he slept on. He turned silently, keeping the little lamp on (Castiel had been frightened of the dark as a small fledgling angel and had always slept with a candle flickering beside his bedside) as he crossed to the door, smiling one last time as he cracked it behind him.

He could feel Lucifer still soundly sleeping in his own room, as he should be with the injuries he had sustained, he thought to himself.

Now he had to see to those who he had lost long ago, make sure that they were getting the help that they needed. He zoned in on the first on his shortish list, and found himself next outside the door of an old fashioned room that could only be found in this part of Heaven. A name he had not read in a long time scripted across the door.

He knocked with a single knuckle as Chuck pushed the door open slightly, peering inside for its owner, "Akriel?"

A young man stood before him in yellow robes, a red belt secure around his waist, turning startled at the call of his name. His eyes brightened at the sight of his father, rushing forward to give the man a hug. Chuck held him close, not having been able to do so for the longest time, Akriel having been the very first of his beloved children to be devoured by his sister, he could still here the poor fledglings screams as he was swallowed up.

Terrified and begging him for help.

Just thinking about it made him want to destroy her, but he couldn't and so he cooled his fire. Simply sticking to getting to hold him close as he had always wanted to do. Akriel held onto the front of his Father's shirt tightly, knuckles cracking under the pressure, exhilarated to get to be wrapped in his embrace again. Chuck held him for a few moments more, pulling back softly, holding him out by the shoulders to get a good look at him.

He had grown so much since he had last seen him.

"Look at you, you've gotten so big! Have you been looked over?"

Akriel nodded, neither saying a word as he was lead across the room, his room, and laid in his bed.

"Yes, they say I am in good health although to take it easy until being free is something that my body can get used to."

"Of course, and you will do as they say, no flitting around too fast, be careful, do not over do it Son. And do not think you are too big to be carried around by your father, I have not had the privilege of cradling you as a fledgling and I can still do so until I say otherwise."

Akriel laughed softly, nodding his head to his father, despite the humanoid visage they maintained, in reality Father stood about ten heads taller then their tallest brother Michael so in reality he could cradle any of the as a babe if he so wanted to. Chuck smiled at him softly, glad to have him back in his keeping as he pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Rest My Heart, get lots of rest, I am only a call away if you need me Son."

Akriel nodded, closing his eyes softly as Father bent down to place a tender kiss to his temple.

"Rest my beloved child, you are finally home."

He watched silently as his son fell into slumber, smiling faintly as he walked from the room to check on the next. He walked along the familiar halls silently as he checked in on his beloved children he had not gotten to see in so long.

Sharing lullabies with Bath Kol and Heman. Rubbing Erathaol's belly softly as he took to his dog form. Tucking a blanket over Chayyliel where he had fallen to sleep curled up in the seat of his Throne.

To finally have his family together whole again was the best feeling he had ever felt.

And though he missed his sister deeply he would never put his children at risk again.

Not now, not when he finally got them back.

For they were his and he theirs. His creations. His children and, this, this was his Story.

* * *

 **Its small but I really wanted Cas to get in there cause he deserved at least something!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Araqiel?"

The door opened slightly, sea green eyes peeking out cautiously to the one who would knock at his door at such an hour. His eyes lightened drastically at the bright smiled from his Father as he ducked down slightly to peer into the shorter angel's eyes.

"May I come in?"

He nodded quickly opening the door fast and inviting his Father inside. Chuck took a moment to look around the bedroom he hadn't stepped foot into in eons upon eons. Turning slowly he looked over at his son taking him in for the first time in forever. Araqiel stilled at the gentle hand on the side of his cheek.

"How are you little one?"

"I'm alright father, everything's still a bit much but it's all starting to tone down."

"Good, good, I am happy to see you again! You've gotten much bigger since the last I've seen you."

Something in the angels eyes darkened just a fraction and it worried him. Araqiel turned his head slightly as he shivered.

"It was so cold Father. And so dark. I...We thought...It was frightening Father...We were so alone..."

Chuck shook his head, closing his hand around the back of the angels neck as he drew him forward.

"sssshhh don't think about that. Don't even let me hear it cross your mind or you'll regret it."

Araqiel nodded nuzzling into his fathers chest. Chuck smiled at him softly brushing a few fingers through the boys hair.

"Now lets get you to bed, I know you were told to get lots of rest and knowing you I will personally ensure that you do so."

He guided the young angel over to his bed and tucked him in gently, bending over to press tender lips to his temple.

"Sleep well my little one, should you need me I am only a call away, Father loves you."

"Love you too dad."

Araqiel's eyes fluttered shut slowly and he may or may not have had a hand to play in that. He stayed until he was sure that his child was sleeping soundly before turning back towards the hall. Three doors down he knocked gently before opening that up as well.

….

The boys back was to him and he stared at the scars that littered the skin. He wasn't sure if they had all always been there but it was indeed something he intended to find out.

"Azriel?"

Shoulder's tensed at the sound of his voice.

"Or would you rather Azrael?"

A head of dark hair ducked downwards at the mention of the other. Chuck stood firm though not retreating at the lack of response.

"Dad?"

"Behind you son."

The young angel turned around clumsily. There was a moment of chilling silence as Chuck stared into the black washed eyes of his dearest son. Amara had hated this one so he had been one of the only ones that had been physically attacked.

She had blinded him.

"Dad?"

His voice was shaky in fear that his father had left him alone or that it had al been a trick. Warm arms wrapped around him gently pulling him into a sturdy chest. The poor boy stilled for a moment as he slowly came to his senses recognizing his creator his father.

"Dad."

Chuck held onto a breath as thin arms wrapped around him in return a moment later.

"I have missed you so much."

Azriel pushed his face into his parents chest. His breathing may be even but his insides were rolling with excitement. Cradling the back of his head Chuck pulled back pressing a kiss to his forehead and one to each eye lid.

"I have not given up in an attempt to find a way to heal your sight and I do believe that your brother Raphael may have found a way."

Azriel smiled into his chest.

"But we will visit him tomorrow," He helped the boy to his bed and tucked the blanket up around his chin. "For now you will get well needed rest."

He pressed a last kiss to the boys temple.

"Rest now little Az you are finally home where you belong."

Chuck stepped back quickly when he opened the boys bedroom door and two large hounds came bustling into the room. They jumped onto their Master's bed licking his face softly before curling around him happily.

….

He stopped at the twins room next; Bath Kol and Heman.

They had once been the very best Choir angels in Heaven second only to Lucifer. They had studied under him before everything had gone down hill. There wasn't a time when he wasn't telling of something the two had done he had been incredibly fond of the two.

Together as one they looked up when he knocked and entered. The two shared a bed in the center of the room.

"I know for a fact that once your brother has healed he will be ecstatic in getting to see you two once more!"

Bath Kol opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her with a raised hand.

"I do not want to hear a peep from either of you until you are given the clear from the healers. Understand?"

They nodded looking crestfallen. Chuck smiled as he leaned forward to hug the both of them before tucking them in as well.

"I am happy to have you back though my lovely daughter and brave son."

Smiling as he watched them curl into each other and turned on a faint glow to keep the dark corners illuminated until the darkness no longer haunted them he vowed to come at a mere call.

….

"Alright you two, leave your brother be and get to bed."

He'd heard the commotion down the hall from Cerviel's room and upon coming to pass upon such a racket he came to investigate immediately. Opening the door he was surprised by the two angels cornering their older brother asking question after question.

What was even more shocking was with every question asked the aforemented angel would shrink back further and further into the corner he was pushed into.

Motioning towards the door he watched the younger two lower their heads as they turned to do as they were told muttering near silent farewells as they passed him in the doorway.

Chuck nodded in kind whispering back his own silent 'sweet dreams' as he watched his shocked child in the corner in front of him. When the room was empty of any intruders he moved forward.

"Cervi? What's wrong son?"

Jasmine eyes met his and he felt pity for the young angel.

"It...It was too much dad...I didn't...I couldn't..."

He startled as hands cradled both sides of his face and thumbs rubbed at his cheek bones tenderly.

"It's alright, that's alright. We'll take it one step at a time. Small steps. Let's move you to your bed, alright?"

They didn't move until the angel nodded. Chuck smiled at him comfortingly and helped him cross the floor while holding tightly to his shaking hand.

"Alright, let's lay down now okay?"

Cerviel nodded taking it slow as he climbed into bed. Chuck pulled the blanket up to his chin before taking a seat on the edge of the teenager's bed.

"Now why don't you try and just relax. Close your eyes and take a few breaths. Your home safe now and everything will be okay."

Gentle fingers brushed soft hair away from his hair and scratched gently at his scalp. Cerviel sighed tiredly and contently. Chuck smiled at the soft sound his child made.

"There you go. That's it. Just calm breaths. That's it just relax."

He caressed his cheek feeling him sigh deeply and his muscles relax completely.

"Sleep tight my little prince."

Cerviel nodded his head midslumber as if nuzzling his cheek into his father's hand. Chuck stayed for a few moments longer if only to ensure he was sleeping soundly.

….

He rolled his eyes fondly as he came to a stop in front of the armory door.

It was cracked, and he remembered it being closed.

This door, this particular armory, had been closed since this particular angel had been taken from Him, and so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that he would come here of all places.

Reaching out He pushed the door open softly with a hand He peered inside the room. He took a moment to look around at the assortment of weapons and knick-knacks; He could remember the multitude of years it took to collect all of these. The little guy had always been so excited to show Him his new additions.

Looking down Chuck grinned to himself and shook his head again.

At least he was sleeping.

Curled around an old cloak, one of Michael's as he recognized it, sleeping peacefully.

Sighing fondly he walked into the small armory reaching for the other cloak hanging on the corner of the shelving (one of Lucifer's old ones) and shaking it out he knelt down and draped it over the slumbering form.

The sudden motion woke him only slightly.

Silver eyes fluttered open slightly and Chuck smiled at him petting his hair back.

"...Mm...Dad..?"

"Go back to sleep Chayyliel. We can catch up tomorrow. You're not going anywhere for a long while, we have much time to catch up on."

There was a brief pause.

"Okay..Dad..."

Chuck rubbed a thumb over his cheek, "Good night little soldier."

"Night...Dad...Love you."

He smiled, "Love you too."

….

There was a nere silent movement behind the last door He found Himself staring at. Sighing to Himself, he really should be resting, He opened the door and walked into the room.

"Domiel you should be resting."

"Not tired."

He frowned slightly. Domiel was a jokester. He was always finding the bright side and laughing joyously at everything and anything. This new tone was a concerning turn.

His child had thrown himself down on the his bed and stretched his legs up the side of the wall. Chuck frowned slightly in one part sternness and one part concern as he sat on the edge of his son's bed.

Domiel looked up at his father with curious but dull eyes.

"Little one, are you not happy to be back?"

"Everyone is gone Dad! Gabe and Luci and... and it's not fun anymore!"

Chuck looked mildly insulted, bringing a hand up to His chest in dramatics that got a slight smile from the younger angel.

"Not fun? You think me to be boring?"

Domiel nodded, smiling a tiny smile, and brushed a hand over his face.

"I should tickle torture you for such an insult."

Fingers were running up his side and the angel slammed his arm back down shrieking his laughter and turning to protect the attacked area. But it was enough for Dad to take over.

Those evil fingers ran up to his tummy and all was lost.

Domiel squealed and curled up on himself.

"Daddy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Not boring! Not boring!"

Chuck chuckled lowly, fondly, "That's what I'd thought you'd say little guy, and you'll go to sleep like Daddy's good little angel?"

"Yes!"

"Good angel!"

…

He actually had a bit of trouble finding his next son, it shouldn't have surprised him that he was so hard to find, Hasmal had always been soft spoken.

It had only been by fluke that he had walked by the Throne Room. Chuck paused to peer inside, he hadn't been looking for his child in there but as it would happen he should have been. A smile crossed his features as he crossed into the room. Leave it to Hasmal to find his way in here.

Feet hanging over the arm of the Throne, the angel was curled up in the corner of the magnificent Throne. Chuck knelt down silently, reaching a hand out to smooth his hair out of his face. While part of him wanted to talk to his boy after so long, the other more parental part knew he needed all the rest he could get at this point. Hasmal was warm, undoubtedly running a fever, he was one of the few (after Michael) who was made from fire. Amara had taken enjoyment in 'putting his flame out'; Chuck could remember the screams of terror and agony as his life core had slowly been extinguished. See his small fingers reaching out to him, begging him for his help.

"...Dad?..."

Chuck was torn from his thoughts at the meek sleepy voice. Looking up at his child, Hasmal was sleepy, his eyes drooping at the very moment.

"Hey firefly, how do you feel?"

The tired angel licked his lips, "Hot."

Chuck chuckled softly, brushing the hair from his eyes again.

"I can imagine, it'll even itself out in a few days, it's good you have that fire burning in your belly."

Hasmal blinked, yawned, and blinked again, "Whatever you say Dad."

Chuck chuckled again, "we can talk more later, get some rest now, you most definitely need it."

The young angel nodded, resting back in the corner of his throne.

"Glad to be back Dad."

Chuck smiled at the sleepy voice.

"And I'm glad to have you back—rest—we will talk more in the morning."

There was a light sigh from the drowsy angel.

"...Dad... can I?.."

A chuckle reciprocated the question and a soft snap of mighty fingers, a worn but magnificent cloak appearing in His hands.

"Of course."

Warm fabric was tucked around his shoulders and his entire body was filled with a sudden sense of soothing warmth.

A gentle hand ran fingers through his curly hair.

"There. Better?"

He nodded.

"Good, then, rest."

"Yes Papa."

…

He wore his doubts on his sleeve.

His insecurities and fears.

Everything.

"You are a loving angel, Cael, never doubt that."

Cael turned, a deer in headlights, finding his father standing in the doorway of his bedroom. His eyes were as soft and warm as he remembered them.

"And you are so very much loved in return."

Cael shook his head, he knew he was not so, she had told him. He was no warrior nor healer and he had no place.

Raising his hands to his face he ran his fingers through his hair, and his sleeve rode up only slightly, but it was enough.

Chuck's eyes narrowed, and then widened, and he was moving across the room steadily and with purpose. Cael backs up a step in alarm, fingers curling around the ends of his sleeve.

"Still."

His tone was clipped and the angel gulped at the possibility of what he could have seen. Gentle hands grabbed at his shaking ones and pulled them up.

Not a word was spoken as his hands were flipped over and his sleeves pushed up. Of all his children he had never thought Cael would be the one to do this.

"Son, what are these?"

The underside of his arms were covered in thin angry lines/

Cuts.

Red.

"Cael?"

Golden eyes of creation looked up to meet tearful rainbow. He heart melted, if there was one thing that he could never stand, it was seeing any of his children upset.

"I'm sorry daddy."

His meek voice cracked.

"Oh, little one."

Cael is pulled into a warm embrace, he nuzzles into his Father's chest and breaks into a fit of sobs.

"My child, why would you do this?"

"I just needed-."

"Needed what little love?"

"I needed to know how long!"

Chuck wonly held him all that much closer.

"Oh, baby boy."

He rubbed a hand over the back of his head, his fingers scratching at his scalp gingerly.

"Why else? Tell daddy so he can help you little Heart."

Cael sniffled, wiping his nose inadvertently on his shirt, his hands twitching to grasp at something.

"Hold onto me, little one, hold on to me and talk."

Small timid hands latched tightly onto the back of his shirt as tightly as he could.

"I had... I had to feel something... It was so lonely... I just had to.."

"Little Cael, I am so sorry, no more of this though. Alright? No more. The only thing you wil feel is how much you are loved."

Chuck looked down at his whimperng child, pressing his lips tenderly tohis warm little forehead, pulling Cael even tighter in to his embrace. He let his grace spread through the angel, healing the wounds tenderly.

"Talk to me, dont do this, we are going tobe spending lots of time together for the next few month, near future to come."

Chuck hefted the angel into his arms and lifted him from the floor as if he was some sort of child.

"I am going to hold you and hug you and cuddle you until you know just how much I love you."

Chuck carried him across the room and set him down on his bed softly, pulling the blankets down in order to tuck him in.

"And if I should ever notice you are feeling down, a good dose of tickles to fix you right up again will come your way."

Quickly, Chuck shot his hands down and spidered them all over his tummy, Cael shrieked and broke into a fit of high pitched giggles.

"is your belly still so ticklish?"

Cael nodded frantically, giggling madly.

His Father pulled His hands back slightly, itching His fingers midair, "Guess what I'm going to do?"

The angel shrugged, playing along, giggling to himself.

"I'm going to...", He trailed off for affect, "Tickle tickle tickle your belly!"

His small little beloved boy shrieked, busting out a mouth full of energetic giggles. He felt like a little fledgling again, as he balled up and batted at the Almighty's fingers in the midst of his contagious bright laughter.

Chuck watched the angels carefully, not wanting it to be over done, and gave one last tweak to ticklish warm skin before pulling away completely. Cael smiled up at him brightly and then promptly yawned.

Feeling something skin to paternal love, Chuck pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Get some rest, My little loved one, perhaps we will set up a date for you and your older brother Lucifer to talk, only when you are both well though."

Cael yawned again, looking up at Him with sleepy eyes.

"Get some sleep, my love."

He flipped on a bedside lamp, and made His way out of the bedroom door. Vowing to keep an eye on this one for the near future.

…

Chuck stopped last at the Grand doors to His own rooms, His door was slightly ajar, not the way He'd left it when He left Heaven. There are only a certain few who have ever had the privilege of knowing how to unlock His bedroom door, don't include the Archangels and that list gets even smaller. He lets the soft light in the hallway flood softly into the room in question. His bed is still made just like He'd left it, the pillows in the same place, nothing was out of ordinary, at first glances.

A large dark blood is settled on the end of His bed, it moves up and down in a rhythm only a living breathing thing could do. He knows the being on his bed almost instantly and a smile spreads across his features.

"Era."

The dark blob moves, shifting and adjusting, Chuck flicks his fingers and the room is filled with a soft glowing light. The blood is transformed into that of a Hound. Curled up at the foot of his bed peering up at him in a mixture of happiness and annoyance. Chuck chuckles at the second emotion softly reminding the angel hound just whose bed it was he was laying on. Erathaol huffed, laying his head back down on his front two paws Chuck shakes his head at his hound son, taking a seat next to him on the edge of his bed.

"Now, how did you manage to get in here?"

The hound whined lightly butting his head lightly to Chuck's left hand. Smiling to himself and his sleepy son, the father raises his hand as wanted and reaches up to scratch at the hounds ears. Earthaol lets out a sound of contentment, leaning closer to lay his head in his father's lap. When he'd first come home, first stepped foot into the place he had missed so much it had been a bit overwhelming and so he'd shifted. He'd taken the form of his hound and had scampered away rather quickly to the one place he had always felt safe and collected.

Chucks expression softened to match his voice.

"You should be sleeping, Little Pup."

He got a whine as a reply and Chuck smiled slyly, softly, but slyly. Patting the hounds head softly he gained his attention.

"Roll on over, how about a belly rub?"

His ears perked up at the suggestion and he licked at his father's fingers softly. Chuckling softly at his son's antics Chuck pat the top of his soft head again and gave a slight shove to his side.

"Roll on over then, I can't very well rub your tummy like this."

He knew why his son had taken this form, he did know his children better then they accused him of, it was no secret that Erathaol took this form when he was frightened or overwhelmed. It had been that of a reflex back then. During battles for Erathaol to shift between his two forms. Fighting as a hound had always given him more advantage then in his humanoid form. He could recount a number of times during the first great war having seen the boy shift while fighting his brother; Michael had forbade any of the young ones from getting in between him and Lucifer but this particular angel didn't have that great of a track record in obeying orders. Michael had been falling behind, so had Lucifer but his desperation had kept him well enough. It had surprised them all when the form of a large dark hound had jumped over Michael's head. Lucifer had been thrown for a loop-he'd raised him and couldn't bring himself to hurt Erathaol-Michael was not much better. But battle had played hard on the pups emotions and he stalked forward menacingly, venom dripping from his fangs and hackles raised.

It had been the combined efforts of Michael and Erathaol that had banished Lucifer. After that, something had snapped in the Dog angel; no longer did he wrestle and tussle with his brothers, accept belly rubs from Michael or Raphael (nor him for that matter Chuck thought sadly) and then he'd been taken from them for good.

It was rumored that Lucifer had made hell hounds in his brothers memory, but never confirmed.

Erathaol rolled over on his back and looked up at his father expectantly, waiting for his now much desired belly rub. Chuck shook his head fondly but did as he was asked. The hound sighed happily at the feeling of his father's fingers scratching softly at his belly, rubbing all over. It had been eons since he had gotten to last enjoy this sort of moment and a smirk played at his lips. Now, chuck wasn't sure it it was still there or not but at one point there had been a ticklish spot right underneath his-OH YES! Right there! Erathaol whined at the feeling and kicked his hind legs out. Chuck didn't let up though, not yet, and dug his fingers into that spot more. Just as he hoped, the angel shifted forms, giggles and laughter replacing whines.

"Dad! That's cheating!"

"It's on your belly, little pup, its fair game!"

Erathaol wiggled around under his father's teasing fingers. Chuck laughed with him as the small body finally twisted away from him successfully. It was a moment of silent stillness that came to a quick when the same body was thrown at him. Chuck caught his speedy flying child easily, wrapping his own arms around him at the feeling of arms winding around his shoulders.

"I missed you Dad!"

"And I you Era, more than you can imagine!"

He pet the back of the boys hair softly, "Did you go see the healers?"

The silence after asking such a question spoke volumes. Chuck sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes fondly. Of course he wouldn't! If humans ever wondered why dogs dreaded going to the vet, this was the reason, he was the reason.

"You will go son, we will go tomorrow, but for now I'm sure they would be okay with you getting much needed rest."

He stood, pulling the boy up with him, and moved to the top of his bed to pull the covers down. Erathaol yawned as he was set down among the warm blankets and soft pillows.

"Get some rest Era."

The boy cuddled down into the pillows that still smelled like his father.

"I love you dad.

"I love you too son."


End file.
